


I May Be Bad But I'm Perfectly Good At It

by AuntGinger27



Series: The Married Life [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Architect Ian, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Critic Mickey, M/M, MBFW Follow Up, Same-Sex Marriage, Sneaky Husband, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntGinger27/pseuds/AuntGinger27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the anon prompt: In The Married Life do you think Ian would give Mickey an actual spanking if he tried to manipulate Ian in to doing or buying something instead of just asking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Be Bad But I'm Perfectly Good At It

**Author's Note:**

> Part Four of The Married Life. Lola is three months old in this fic. Thank you anon for the prompt! Hope you enjoy :)

It started on a Wednesday. 

Mickey sat at his kitchen table eyeballing his white refrigerator and stove as he fed Lola her bottle. His husband was running around frantically gathering his blueprints from his office. Mickey was barely paying attention he was so distracted by those damn appliances. Plus, Rachel Ray was currently talking about how to make a Tacozagna.

It was Ian's fault really. He was the one that put that black flat screen TV in the kitchen for Mickey's birthday. Now, looking at it against his burnt orange walls, just made him realize how much it clashed with his appliances. He wanted black appliances now.

"That shit doesn't look right does it?" He whispered to Lola.

Lola blinked up at her daddy and kept sucking her bottle.

"Yeah I didn't think it did," Mickey said.

Ian came breezing in with his brief case. He stopped to plop a kiss on Lola's forehead then one to Mickey's lips.

"Love you," he said. "See you tonight."

"Love you too," Mickey said. And with that Ian was out the door.

Roger came by a little while later. Mickey did most of his work from home since the baby was born. They were in Mickey's office working on his book draft while Lola slept in her crib. 

"Does my kitchen look weird to you man?" Mickey asked self consciously as they worked on their laptops.

Roger looked up from his laptop, lip twisted up in confusion. "Uh, I don't know. Why?"

Mickey shrugged. "Just wondering."

They both continued to type quietly. Mickey sighed and paused his work. "It doesn't make sense to have one black appliance and the rest white. Black and white just doesn't look right together."

Roger stopped typing and narrowed his eyes at Mickey. "The fuck you mean, black and white doesn't look right together?" He asked defensively, no doubt referring to his white husband.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about your fucking snow bunny okay? I'm talking about my kitchen."

Roger visibly relaxed and started typing again. "Okay. So change it."

"That's just it. I don't want to be a whiney housewife begging their husband for a new kitchen. That's so fucking gay," Mickey said. "I'm Mickey fucking Milkovich."

Roger rolled his eyes and turned towards Mickey. "Okay so this is what you do. You get a baseball bat, the wood kind, not the fucking metal kind, and a big trash bag, the black kind, not the see-through kind-"

"That sounds like some fucked up shit," Mickey said.

Roger laughed. "I don't know when you're gonna start listening to me man. My advice is golden. Okay so just like fuck that shit up so Ian will buy you some new stuff. Then just be like 'Hey let's get black instead'. Once you go black you never go back."

Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes because he just couldn't with Roger and his lame puns. 

"You sure that's going to work?" Mickey asked finally.

"Trust me."

Mickey looked skeptical but nodded.

"So what are you gonna do?" Roger asked in a voice that sounded like a coach hyping his team up.

"Fuck shit up!" Mickey replied, getting amped up.

"When are you gonna do it?!"

"Tonight!"

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?!"

"Alright now shut the fuck up Roger," Mickey said. "Baby's asleep."

 

~*~

 

That night after Ian finally drifted off to sleep, Mickey crept quietly downstairs. He figured he would start with the stove first. He went straight for the heating element and snipped the wires with wire cutters. After he was done he turned the knob to make sure it didn't heat. Satisfied with his work he hid his evidence and went back upstairs to bed.

The next morning Ian sat at the table feeding the baby while Mickey started to make him breakfast.

"Oh fuck," Mickey groaned.

Ian looked up at his husband. "What is it?"

"Stove won't turn on," he said, heart hammering nervously.

Ian groaned. "Well it was about time for a new one I guess. Here," he walked over and handed Mickey the baby. He dug his Lowe's credit card out of his wallet. "I gotta get to work. Can you just pick out a new one?"

"Yeah of course," Mickey said, trying to hide his grin.

Ian kissed his husband and daughter goodbye and made his way out the door for work.

Mickey smiled and high fived his daughter's chubby fist. "Let's go get a new stove baby girl."

 

~*~

 

Mickey had hoped once Ian saw the flat top black stove he would just suggest getting a fridge to match. But Mickey was married to the most oblivious man in Chicago so of course Ian didn't. That's why Mickey found himself creeping downstairs with his wire cutters once again.

"You gotta be kidding me," Ian sighed as he opened his warm refrigerator the next morning. 

"What?" Mickey asked, rocking the baby.

"Now the refrigerator went out."

"No way," Mickey feigned disbelief.

So once again Ian handed over the credit card, gave his goodbye kisses, and Mickey was high fiving his daughter.

 

~*~

 

Mickey really was married to the most oblivious man in Chicago. Ian's line should have been 'Babe just go ahead and replace that blinging white dishwasher too, since ya know, it really stands out now.'

But noooo, not Mickey's husband. That's why he was downstairs once again, ready to fuck shit up.

Ian woke to a banging and clanging from downstairs. He grabbed his baseball bat and peeked in his daughters room before going downstairs, intent on fucking somebody up.

What he was met with was his husband bent over fighting with the dishwasher, water spewing everywhere. 

"Mickey what the fuck?"

Mickey jumped, startled and dropped his incriminating wire cutters to the floor. Ian walked over and turned the water off. He looked down at his husband suspiciously. He had guilt written all over his face.

"You been messing the appliances up haven't you?"

Mickey chewed his lip, avoiding his husband's eyes.

Ian growled in frustration and made grabby hands like he wanted to choke the shit out of his husband. Instead he ran his hands through his own hair. "I should fucking spank you so hard right now," Ian muttered sarcastically.

He could hear Mickey's breath hitch. He looked over to see heated blue eyes looking at him with interest.

Ian cocked his head to the side curiously. "Can I?"

The words were barely out of his mouth before Mickey's lips were connecting to his. 

"Yes, fuck yes Ian," Mickey whispered between kisses.

Ian's hands slipped down to the back of Mickey's thighs and he lifted him up around his waist and carried him upstairs.

Ian tossed Mickey onto their bed roughly. Mickey barely had time to react before Ian was flipping him over onto, his stomach and shoving his sweats and boxers beneath his ass.

Mickey let out an embarrassing little whimper when Ian's big warm palm connected sharply to his ass cheek with a slap. Ian moaned deeply in his throat from where he was straddling the back of Mickey's thighs.

"You've been naughty haven't you?" Ian whispered huskily before delivering several quick slaps to Mickey's ass.

"Yes," Mickey whimpered and gripped their bedsheets. He could already feel himself getting hard.

"Bad boys need to be taught a lesson," Ian purred and delivered another round of stinging slaps to Mickey's ass. Ian wet a finger in his mouth and slid it deep inside of his husband. Mickey arched into his husband's touch, fucking himself on Ian's finger.

"You like that?" Ian asked, removing his finger all too soon. Mickey made a sound of protest. Ian slapped Mickey's ass again and watched it bounce.

"I think you just like being bad," Ian whispered. He slipped his own sweats down a little and pulled his straining erection out. He leaned up to spread Mickey's red cheeks apart and slid his dick up and down his crack.

"Mmmm, look at that," Ian whispered, rocking back and forth, watching his dick slide between his husband's cheeks that were covered with his handprints. "You gonna keep being bad Mickey?"

Mickey could only shake his head weakly, panting from how turned on he was. His whole body felt on fire and his own cock was straining achingly against his stomach.

"You know I would get you anything you wanted Mick. Just ask," Ian said as he paused to massage Mickey's ass briefly. 

"Can't wait to fuck that ass," Ian groaned before delivering one last hard slap to his cheeks. He spread his hands out again and massaged Mickey's abused cheeks.

Mickey could only sigh brokenly, tears stinging his eyes as the residual pain lingered. 

Pain and pleasure. It wasn't just a want, but an internal need to have both when it came to Ian, because it was just how their relationship had always been and probably would always be. It was something he loved about Ian. 

The way he could be rough in and out of the bedroom. The way Ian could be 'punishing' him one minute and the next he was kissing sweet apologies against his flesh like he was doing now because he knew Ian never would hurt him intentionally. 

The way Ian's lubed fingers stretched him open and rubbed at that nub inside of him almost to the point of pain.

The way Ian sank deep inside of him. The way Ian's fingers brushed his sweaty hair away from his ear before leaning over and whispering, "Have you learned your lesson?" Voice washing over Mickey like a balm. Lips leaving a sweet little kiss behind his ear.

It was a euphoric feeling being in love, being loved back just as deeply. Mickey savored it for what it was worth. It was something he never thought he would have or even deserved.

Mickey closed his eyes in pleasure and ground back against his husband's thick cock sliding in and out of him. Ian moaned deeply from behind Mickey. 

It was hot and sweaty. Ian was plastered against Mickey's back just barely pulling out, hips moving furiously, which made it quick and desperate. Ian's cock almost constantly hitting that spot deep inside of Mickey that made his eyes cross and his stomach quiver. 

Ian's hand slid down in between the mattress and Mickey's sweaty body, thumb brushing his hip softly before he wrapped his hand around Mickey's cock. All it took was a few flicks of Ian's wrist before Mickey was melting into his hand. Ian followed shortly, deep inside of his husband. 

They both lay on the bed sweaty and out of breath. Mickey on his stomach and Ian on his side. 

Ian leaned over and kissed his husband softly on the lips. "Stop breaking shit. Where did you get that idea anyway?"

Mickey bit his lip sheepishly. "Roger."

Ian sighed and rolled his eyes. When would Mickey ever learn how shitty Roger's advice was?

 

~*~

 

The next morning Ian went to make him a much needed cup of coffee. 

"What the fuck?!" Ian spewed his mouthful of coffee grounds into the sink. 

He eyed the coffee maker suspiciously. The last white appliance in the kitchen. 

"Mickey!"

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey's kitchen totally looks like mine now :p


End file.
